<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haremco vs. 12 days of Christmas (CANCELED UNTIL CHRISTMAS OF 2021) by allman08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063740">Haremco vs. 12 days of Christmas (CANCELED UNTIL CHRISTMAS OF 2021)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allman08/pseuds/allman08'>allman08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, Help, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allman08/pseuds/allman08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come to Echo Creek. This will be the first time Marco’s harem will spend the holiday together, so he wants to do whatever he can to make it special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eclipsa Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haremco vs. 12 days of Christmas (CANCELED UNTIL CHRISTMAS OF 2021)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry of the lack of updates on other stories, but I have been unable to write due to family issues and my computer breaking down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas a cool morning in Echo Creek. The sun rose over the horizon and shone brightly over the town. As the light greeted the town residents, it also woke them up. One of the town residents just happens to be Marco Diaz, a normal 15 (?) Year old boy. Well, not  entirely normal. </p><p>You see, Marco is what you might call a Harem King. Meaning, he is dating multiple people at the same time. Quite the feat for someone who was too afraid to even ask out his Crush. He never would have thought that he would actually be dating her, let alone almost two dozen others.</p><p>As the light of the sun entered his room, Marco stirred slightly in his sleep, slowly waking up… And then he was woken up rather roughly by the sound of construction work.</p><p>Marco groaned a bit as he dragged himself from his bed to look out his window. In the backyard, he could see what the commotion was about. From there, he could see that the noise was caused by some construction work being done by his father, Rafael Diaz. However, he wasn't alone. Working along side him is River Butterfly and Globgor.</p><p>Marco yawned and stretched before he called down to the three dads in their natural habitat. "Dad, what are you doing?"</p><p>His father stopped his hammering and looked up to his son's window with a wide smile. "Oh, good morning, son! We're just working on the house's new expansion!"</p><p>"I can see that. But why are you working on it so early?"</p><p>"Well, we need to get this done before Christmas, and that's only in a few days! And I know this Christmas is going to be a special one for you!"</p><p>"Alright, that's understandable."</p><p>And it's true. This Christmas is indeed going to be a special one. For this will be the first Christmas he will spend with his whole harem. Marco really wants this special occasion to go without a hitch. So they planned on making an expansion to the house, to make sure there is enough room for everybody.</p><p>"Ah, Good morning, lad!" Shouted River, now noticing Marco from all the loud noises.</p><p>"Morning, Marco! Sorry for waking you up so early!" Globgor was the next greet the boy.</p><p>"Morning River! Morning Globgor! Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Marco was happy that the two men were there, really. He had become good friends with the two of them. He was afraid that he'd have lost their friendship when-</p><p>That train of thought was broken as Marco felt two pairs of arms wrap around him and a kiss being planted on each cheek.</p><p>"Good morning, deary." Said two British voices of two older women.</p><p>"Moon! Eclipsa!" Marco said with a surprised voice. He had forgotten that they had spent the night with him in his room.</p><p>"Aw, did we scare you, Marco?" Eclipsa teased.</p><p>"We didn't mean to, sweety. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Moon also said in a teasing voice, as the two women held on to him.</p><p>Normally, Marco would love to play with his beautiful lovers. But right now was not a good time. Marco put his hands under their chins, and turned their heads to look out the window. As soon as they saw their ex-husbands, their eyes widened like dinner plates and they immediately let go of Marco and stood up straight.</p><p>"O-oh! Hello, Globgor! Ehehe, sorry about, uh, that." Eclipsa said.</p><p>"Er, yes. Good Morning, River. I do apologize for… that". Moon said.</p><p>Both women were clearly embarrassed and caught off guard.</p><p>"D-don't worry about, ladies! We're already over it!" Globgor said, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>"Aye! Water under the bridge!" River also has a wide smile on his face.</p><p>The two were smiling widely and giving thumbs ups in assurance. However, from the waterfalls of tears coming from their eyes, it was clear they aren't over it.</p><p>And awkward silence fell upon them. Nobody moved or said a word for a minute.</p><p>As the time passed, it was Eclipsa who broke the awkward tension.</p><p>"How about we make you boys some coffee?" She asked, still a bit sheepish.</p><p>They all agreed to the request, stammering and speaking over each other.</p><p>The two Mewman women quickly left Marco's room, while the two men went back to work. Marco was able to let out the breath he was holding, as he remained at the window, bringing his head to rest on his arms on the window edge. Trying to keep this Christmas as normal as possible is going to be a very difficult task.</p><p>"Oh, Son! One more thing!" His father called out once more.</p><p>Marco sighed and lifted his head. "Yeah, dad? What is it?"</p><p>"Look who's here early!" The Diaz patriarch said as he pointed over to an unfinished wall of the new section.</p><p>Out came a nee figure that Marco didn't notice before. But he definitely recognised her. She was tall with dark brown skin. She had dark purple hair, and her clothing seemed to be leaves sewn together.</p><p>"Hey there, Yammy! It's been a while!"</p><p>A new smile crept onto Marco's face as he looked at his old friend and lover.</p><p>"Brunzetta! You're here early!" He said with happiness in his voice.</p><p>"Yes I am!" She exclaimed with a hardy voice. "I heard from Hekapoo that you were having some troubles with building this, so I decided to come a little early to help speed things up!"</p><p>"That's great! But wait, if the new wing isn't finished, where are you gonna stay?"</p><p>"I talked with your parents about it, don't worry. I agreed to stay on the couch for now. Unless you got more room on the bed of yours." The thunder goddess now has a flirtatious look on her face.</p><p>Marco scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. "That sounds great, Brunny."</p><p>"Now, go get ready and come help us! We've got a lot of work to do!"</p><p>Marco smiled as a response and walked away from the window. He decided he should take a shower first, so he quickly made his way to the door. As soon as Marco grabbed the handle, the door burst open and Marco was tackled to the ground.</p><p>Before he could recover, he felt a pair of lips press up against his own. The sweet taste in his mouth informed him of who it is, so he relaxed his body and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the person's waist.</p><p>After a few seconds of making out they parted.</p><p>"Goood morning Marco." She said with a sing song voice.</p><p>"Good morning, Star." He greeted back.</p><p>The two got up from the ground and stood in front of each other. Marco could tell that Star was super excited about something.</p><p>"Marco! Brunzetta came early!" Star's voice was definitely showing her excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Marco said, smiling at how cute Star is acting.</p><p>"And best of all," Star grabbed Marco and pulled his face close to hers "she brought her ABS with her!"</p><p>"Heh, Yeah. I love it when she brings those." He chuckled.</p><p>"SO DO I!"</p><p>Marco laughed a little at her antics. "Alright, Star. Go get ready, we have a lot of work ahead of us."</p><p>Star left the room, still excited as ever.</p><p>Marco shook his head, still smiling.</p><p>This Christmas is going to be hectic. But perhaps… it's better this way.</p><p>~Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not too happy with how this turned out. I was supposed to start on this months ago, but only just now do I have a chance to do anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>